


Badly Timed Vertigo

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, General Bad Day, Karen's Dramatic Timing, Vertigo - Freeform, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My vertigo has returned and if I don't sit down soon, we're all going to regret it,” Foggy stated with the same voice as he would ask if they needed any milk. And that one statement made Matt’s day hit a new low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badly Timed Vertigo

"My vertigo has returned and if I don't sit down soon, we're all going to regret it,” Foggy stated with the same voice as he would ask if they needed any milk. And that one statement made Matt’s day hit a new low. First he was ambushed by some thugs for the Mexican drug cartel that were trying to moving in on Hell’s Kitchen. Then he managed to get away for them with only two broken ribs and a mild concussion which is quite good for an ambush. Seriously he really needs to stop blindly running into situations with spontaneously crying children; they are always ambushes. But he also cannot be expected to leave crying children on the streets. It is a lose lose situation but a surprisingly common one. Villains should be more creative with their traps.

 

But anyway, this then lead to Matt being stranded on a roof top in the middle of Hell’s Kitchen with a ringing headache and no way of finding out which way was home. Every time he tried to focus on sounds they bombarded his mind and sent agony through his thoughts. He was well and truly blind. He called Foggy. After his best friend had found out about Matt’s nightly escapades, Foggy demanded that if anything bad ever happened he would need to know about it. Matt was not going to go back on his promise only two months after the big reveal.

 

And that was how he found himself hanging off a two block with Foggy gripping tightly onto his wrists. “Mostly you though, it’s mostly you that is going to regret it,” he added, completely unnecessarily.

“Thanks Foggy, that’s just what I want to hear right now!” Matt shouted as he tried to find some leverage on the side of the building. There was a small ledge a couple of feet down. If he dropped down then he could easily miss and plummet to his death. He could see Foggy was paling and his hands trembled as they desperately tried to cling onto Matt’s weight. The only way he was getting out of this alive was if someone happened to stumble upon them and help. If he carried on like this then Foggy would go over as well. He had to let go so at least one of them would make it out of this alive. At this moment in time Matt really hated Mexicans. However as he was working his wrists free of Foggy’s shaking hands, another pair reached down and helped the blonde pull his best friend up. Matt had never been so happy to see his secretary and he would always remember this when moaning about her nosing in his business. Her timing could still do with a little work though.


End file.
